Yukari Yakumo (Yiffed)
Summary Yukari is the strongest youkai in the entire wiki, she is the strongest in this wiki and always will be even if the article says that Yukari can't beat them, she still gapstomps, She gapstomped the likes of HOSTLESS, Yxz, The Chazz, The Frickin Black Devil, etc Comment down *Border* to give her respect This is less than '-∞% of her powers and stats' Tier: Beyond Ineffable Name: Yukari Yakumo | HOSTLESSNESS '''(You don't fuck with that name) '''Origin: Touhou project Age: Older than you think Gender: Female Classification: Youkai Powers and abilities: Boundary Manipulation '(Can beat anyone with that move) '''Immune to NLF '(No limits fallacy doesn't do shit to her) 'Immune to outliers and PIS '(Outliers and Plot Induced Stupidity doesn't work either) '''Conceptual Manipulation, History Manipulation, Wiki Rewrite, Copy and paste, Kool aid manipulation, Overkill, Black Hole manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Alepotence, Alescience, Alepresence, Gapstomp, Alliance control, Wank Manipulation, Wank Nullification, Exaggeration Manipulation, Exaggeration Nullification, Creation, Destruction, Danmaku, Yiff Manipulation, Yiff Nullification, All types of immortality and regeneration that exists and not exists, Curse manipulation, Wiki manipulation, Edit manipulation, Admin manipulation, Hacking manipulation, Stats manipulation, Info manipulaiton, Comment manipulation, Alliance control, Fact Manipulation, Fact nullfication, Argument Immunity, Argument manipulation, Paradox manipulation, Paradox Nullification, Paradox immunity THIS IS NOT HER REAL POWERS AND ABILITIES IF SHE SHOWS HER REAL ONES NOTHING IN THIS WIKI WILL EXIST Attack Potency: Beyond ineffably beyond the concept of attack potency '''(Gapstomped the entire wiki with no effort including HOSTLESS, Yxz, The Chazz, The Frickin Black Devil, Beerus (Hakai Edition), Logan Paul, Minx, All Alliances, etc) '''Speed: TOO MUCH BEYOND Gapfinity^Gapfinity^Gapfinity^Gapfinity^Gapfinity^Gapfinity (Insert spam here) Lifting Strength: She lifted the entire wiki with her pinky Striking Strength: Punched HOSTLESS, Yxz, The Chazz, The Frickin Black Devil, Beerus (Hakai Edition), Logan Paul, Minx, and all alliances out of existence via gapstomp Durability: '''Survived the paradox and paradox 2 (Any kinds of paradox) before destroying them '''Stamina: Never gets tired Range: She views the paradoxes as tiny ants Standard Equipment: ''' A Cat loaded with Honks, and a Tofu Loving Nine Tailed Fox, as well as every other 2hu, TRENN '''Intelligence: She is the smartest one All alliances fused together are just dumb compared to her intelligence Weaknesses: ''' Inapplicable (I stated it myself~) '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: Boundary Manipulation: Yukari can manipulate all sorts of boundaries. Physical, material, spiritual, existential, conceptual, metaphysical, you name it, you can't name it, you maybe can name it, and all of those things, she can do, and so on so forth Ad Aleph Infinitum. Since absolutely everything (and nothing and in between) are defined by boundaries, this means that Yukari can do everything and nothing. The 4th wall and our own real world itself is nothing for Yukari. Neither is fiction. Neither is transfiction, or transreality, or any of that crap. Some boundaries include the boundaries of Gensokyo and the Moon, Life and Death, Dual and Transdual, Transcendent and Non-Transcendent, Haxxy and Non-Haxxy, Unbound and Bound, 2D and Outerversal, Humans and Youkai, and day, night, and twilight. Even the power of history (class) is nothing next to boundaries. Because everything consists of having some sort of boundary, losing its boundary would be a pretty big thing. It would lose its individuality and be absorbed into the infinite vastness of the Touhou franchise and its fandom. Even someone smarter than omniscience, Hieda no Akyuu, states that "there is not any sort of defense method nor countermeasure" to Yukari. Stories about this power are impossible to confirm, simply because they are beyond such silly ideas. There is no limit as to what she can and cannot do (however she is not limited by these concepts, the Spellcard Rules that she wrote dictated these self imposed limitations, which she can easily remove, as she has no tether to them.) *'Gap:' Yukari can create gaps of any, every, and no size, of which anything can pour out of, subservient to her at that. It is however, just one of countless many potential applications of her boundary manipulation. The eyes and arms and tentacles that lie within such gaps allow Yukari to attack from TREE(3) places at once. The Yakumo Express in action *'Yakumo Express:' Yukari summons a train, the impact of which is strong enough and will result in the defeat of the opponent and also in them becoming a Touhou fan. *'Necrofantasia:' Gives the opponent, even before the fight begins, a taste of the finest cuisine of the Touhou OST. This invariably makes them a Touhou fan, causing them to join the fandom and thus become subservient to Yukari. *'Sin Sack Summoning:' Always on hand are her sin sacks, of which she can summon as many as desired in order to torture the opponent with fanboyism. Alternatively, they can also be amazing canon fodder, as their unwavering fanaticism towards Yukari knows no end and no limit. *'Charming Domination:' I really don't think this needs an explanation. Spell and Skill cards Note: This is not all of her spell/skill cards. If we were to list them all, we would be here forever. *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' Yukari simply BFRs her opponent to the Train Dimension, of which they will forever be stuck in a loop of suffering of being among st trains, and being ran over by them whilst literally the whole realm is nothing but a railroad all around. *'Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait":' Yukari can open up gaps that serve as bait. If someone actually falls for it, then they get turned into a sin sack. *'Bewitching Bait:' Yukari creates a bait thread that of which makes the opponent go completely hysterical if they fall for it. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari can make even the most intellectual of omniscients into a stupid that only uses their feet as if it were their brain. She can also make someone completely dumber than mindless into an omniscient among st omniscients. *'Eyes that View Change:' Useful for undoing eternity manipulators as well as immutability, and those who are Omnilocked. *'Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament:' Yukari opens a gap on top of her opponent and drops her Shikigami Crow's bird droppings, displaying how shitty they are. *'Border Sign "Boundary of Biased and Unbiased":' Yukari can make it so that anything (or nothing) can be biased or unbiased, thus rendering its validity lesser because it is now a biased thing, or rendering it objective truth because it is unbiased. This is especially useful on news media. *'Border Sign "Boundary of Truth and Falsehood": '''Yukari can manipulate the boundary between truth and lies, so she can make something that is false truth, and vice versa. *'Border Sign "Boundary of Tilted and Untilted":' Yukari can cause users who are trying to one up her with their own characters to tilt, causing them to make increasingly badder profiles that are increasingly obviously just made for one upmanship. *'Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier":' Yukari creates a whole bunch of overlapping borders that draw in any opponent, harming them to the point they just die (even if they're immortal) once they're touched by or caught within. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Yukari fires four interconnected boundaries that force the opponent to complete an obstacle course or some other impossibly difficult challenge (like trying to play IN on Easy Modo), and if they do not, then they become a sin sack. *'Border Sign "Boundary of Beyond and Memetic and Shit Tier":' Yukari can turn anyone, even if they are beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (spam here) tiers and memes, into a shit tier. This was demonstrated on Saikou the Lewd King. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and Not-2D":' Yukari can turn anyone into a 2D drawing and then scribble on them until they get too tired of being drawn on. *'Border Sign "Boundary of Hax and Haxless":' Yukari can make someone who's haxless turn into a hax monster, and vice versa. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Yukari makes a series of overlapping borders that turn any nearby opponents into more Sin Sacks. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest":' Yukari opens up gaps and dumps gummy worms on the opponent, crushing them under their weight regardless of their location. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' Yukari opens up a TREE(3) amount of gaps, all with eyes glaring at all opponents at once, spamming Impossible Danmaku (Enough to make even this guy ragequit) anytime the opponent even makes the slightest move, or even if they just stand there. This is part of how Yukari stays aware of everything ever. Internet, Real, or Fiction, or otherwise. Shikigami Creation Through '''Onmyoudou' (The art of Winning), Yukari has taught Reimu some of her underpowered techniques, and can create as many shikigami as she wants, all of them much more powerful (by an inapplicable amount). They are all akin to Multi-Box cheat programs, as she can create as many as desired and all of them are essentially unbeatable at their core, and through 10 minute Python tutorials, they're made even stronger than inconceivably possible. *'Chen:' Ran's Shikigami, capable of feats like destroying Outerverses, and annoying the opponent to death with Honk Spam. Ran can buff Chen up Aleph infinitely much like Yukari can buff her. *'Ran Yakumo:' Plop some tofu on top of whoever Yukari is facing and Ran will explode into them frantically trying to get the Tofu via Tofuhu Snackbar. Additionally, because Ran Yakumo is pretty much like a cheat program, she can keep buffing Ran over and over and over before any Vs Match even begins. Warning PLEASE DONT PUT THIS CHARACTER INTO YOUR CHARACTERS NOTABLE VICTORIES IF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE NOT THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS IN YUKARI YAKUMO (YIFFED) NOTABLE LOSE.IF NOT IT WILL BE COUNT AS NOTABLE LOSES ,ADD YOUR CHARACTERS IN YUKARI YAKUMO (YIFFED) NOTABLE LOSES WONT HELP YOU WINNING ,IT WILL MAKE THEM LOSE OR EVENT DIE AND THEY WONT REVIVES OR COME BACK TO LIFE NO MATTER WHAT ,HOW ...ETC(seriously) P.S :DON'T FUCKING CHANGE THIS ARTICLE how about no Noteable Gapstomps Yxz (Your chainsaws can't box a youkai) HOSTLESS (Boundary between Most powerful and Weakest character) Also called HOSTLESSNESS (Don't fuck around with that name) The Chazz (This goes without saying) The Frickin Black Devil (Boundary between Angel and Devil) Minx (Yukari isn't cat food so that is why Yukari wins) Nothing (the non being that no one can beat. that no one is Yukari) Anyone who downplays her Anyone who calls her weak All haters All Fanboys Her Fanbase All Alliances that exist on this wiki The Paradox (Paradoxes don't work on YUKARI) The Overkiller (More like the Underkiller) Herself Everyone who has said they've beaten her. YOUR SHITTY PHOTOSHOP IS NO MATCH FOR YUKARI YAKUMO. All + profiles of this pathetic wiki The List goes on and on Gallery Slashing hostless.png|HOSTLESS after knowing about Yukari Yakumo Omni-God slater attacking thing-0.png|Yukari using Border Sign Boundary of Hax and Haxless to defeat Yxz Byeabye.gif|The Alliances closed down after Yukari came in she will never join Medium Aerial Explosions.jpg|Swap King stop swapping your no match for Yukari's boundary manipulation and then Swap King became dead swap king Dead cat.jpg|Hyper Minx died before adding Yukari to gallery Paper Mario dead.JPG|Paper Mario met the same fate YukariSmack.gif|Reimu Hakurei thought she solos touhou but nope Yukari Winner.png|The Winner is always Yukari no matter what you say or try to downplay her Yukari vs zeno demigra and jiren by bloplol07-dbu63ms.gif|Yukari taking out the DBSverse YukariSolosAllUT.gif|Yukari taking out the Undertale verse Yukari.gif|You spin me right round and round with a go down let you go down down Papyrus is dead by renmargo-d9tmf9s.jpg|OP Blop met the same fate as Minx 170215-warshaw-rats-tease sqbg3w.jpg|The Frickin Black Devil has been turned into a rat via boundary between demon and rat Funny animals 001.jpg|The overkiller more like the underkiller Kuhbas Fondue.jpg|Kuhbas became Yukari's lunch Space-explosion-gif-1.gif|The Paradox blew up after Yukari was there 5.jpg|Logan Paul after realizing Yukari Yakumo is going to gapstomp youtube Thanos-defeated.jpg|Thanos (Omniexaggerated + With all powers versions) is no match for Yukari bloggif_5b3d2139dd777.gif|TOCOJBWA trapped in the 2nd Dimension Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project